goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Sky, Boomboxer and General Mandible skip school/grounded
Sky, Boomboxer and General Mandible skip school/grounded is a Troll grounded video made by Empire Looney, Igor the Mii, Pingy Animatronic, Sophie the Otter and James the Animator. This will be one of the first grounded video to have the 3 most overrated characters in the Go!Animate community. First Episode of Sky, Boomboxer and General Mandible gets Grounded Series. Voices *Brian (*sigh*) as Sky *Steven as Boomboxer *Kimberly as Info-Chan and Sanae Kochiya *Paul as Igor and Dave *Jennifer as Patchouli (Teacher) *Kayla as Sophie the Otter *Young Guy as Pingy *David as Z *Julie as Pippi Osu *Eric as Empire Looney and General Mandible *Salli as Noodle *Brian as Bubsy Bobcat (user) Transcipt *Patchouli: "Morning, Class. Today, we'll do our daily reading." *Sky: "Why do we have to do this crap? *Boomboxer: "Yeah! We're way too awesome to do school work! *General Mandible: "I agree with Sky and Boomboxer!" *Patchouli: "Just read a book already..." *Sky: "Reading is boring. I'd rather do gym class so I can be an Olympics star!" *Boomboxer: "I've had enough! We're escaping!" *Sky: "Ms.Patchouli, can we go to the bathroom?" *Patchouli: "Sure, but return quick!" *Sky: There's the door, Let's get out of here! *Boomboxer: "Yeah!" *General Mandible: "I hope Z doesn't notice us when we escape!" *escape the school *Patchouli (in scary voice): Principal Empire Looney, I have not seen Sky, Boomboxer and General Mandible in my class for one hour, Where are they? *Empire Looney: "They must have escaped school!" *Patchouli: "I'll Contact Igor and Info-Chan for this Instant!" *contacting Igor and Info-Chan *Igor: "What just happened?" *Info-Chan: "Somebody Escaped School?" *Igor: "Yep! Shall I call their grounders?" *Info-Chan: "Do so immediately!" *Igor: "I believe we should punish them too." *calls Dave *Igor: "Dave, You're not going to believe what Sky and her friends did." *Dave: "Don't tell me, She and her friends escape the school?" *Igor: "Yes!" *Dave (In Wiseguy voice): "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! SHE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED WHEN SHE GET HERE!" *Dave: "Thank you for telling me Igor!" *Igor: "You're welcome. I'm a Flame Yandere Mii, after all." *Sky goes to her House and sees Dave *Sky: "Oh uh! It's Dave!" *Dave: "SKY! You left the school without permission or any reason? That kind of conduct is unacceptable! You're grounded for as long as you shall remain on this planet! More disciplinary actions shall be taken, such as only watching 80's cartoons not made by Dreamworks, Blue Sky, Terrytoons, Naughty Dog, and MondoMedia, eating foods you hate, and being beaten up by characters who you made jealous, like Roobear Koala, Preston Evergreen, and Patty Rabbit! For now, go straight to your room! YOU HEAR ME?!" *Dave: "Not just that, I'll call people to punish you!" *the vistors came *Dave: "These are every single person i've called to punish you!" *Igor: "I'm Igor the Mii! I don't give a crap about you! Info-chan and Patchouli Knowledge are 9500 Times betters than you!" *Empire Looney: "I'm Empire Looney and my girlfriend Noodle is 1,000000 time cuter than you!" *Z: "I'm Z from Antz and I hate you just as much as i hate the rabid hate of my movie on GoAnimate!" *Info-chan: "I'm Info-chan from Yandere Simulator! You're worse than when i was a Troublemaker!" *Noodle: "I'm Noodle from Gorillaz, I wanted to get a good card in L Ryan's Caterpillar Gets in Dead Meat" but no, You've got more attraction than me!" *Patchouli: "I'm Patchouli Knowledge from Touhou! How you dare escape my class!" *Bubsy: "I'm Bubsy Bobcat! You and Boomboxer are a terrible crack couple!" *Sanae Kochiya: "I'm Sanae Kochiya! There is no faith for overrated characters!" *Sophie: "I'm Sophie the Otter! START LIKING PB&J OTTER NOW!" *Igor: "Uh, Sophie, Opinion Forcing is bad." *Sophie: "I know, but the Transcript writers made me say that!" *Igor: "Oh." *Pippi Osu: "I'm Pippi Osu from Yandere Simulator! I hate you and Boomboxer!" *Empire Looney: "Now to hand out the punishments!" *puts a nappy on Sky *Sky: "It hurts so bad!" *Igor: "I don't give a sh*t!" *Empire Looney: "Second punishment, You will be turned into a rat!" *whacks Sky with a Rat Staff, turning Sky into a Rat *Igor: "Empire, do you know where i got this rat staff? MagicalStaffsforAnimators.com!" *Empire Looney: "Good one!" *Sophie: "Third punishment, Roobear, Preston, and Patty Rabbit will come to beat you up!" (Whistles for the trio over) "Sic her, you three!" *Preston, and Patty Rabbit gang up on Sky and attack her. A big ball of violence appears and disappears once Sky is covered in black eyes, bruises, bumps, and several missing teeth *W.I.P Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2015 videos